


Opposite Day

by Notoyax17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Magic, Not with each other, Opposite Day, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoyax17/pseuds/Notoyax17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the writing prompt: <br/>Let's say the Avengers get magicked so that their personalities get flipped. It's pretty obvious for everyone but Tony. Maybe flipped!Tony wanted to fool everyone into thinking he was normal!Tony so that he could take over the world or something idk. Anyway, turns out their was a 24 hours time limit and normal!Tony is back. But nobody noticed he was gone. What does Tony do?</p>
<p>Somehow this ended up humorous instead of angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unhappystudmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unhappystudmuffin).



> Extension of the prompt -   
> unhappystudmuffin said: I would say personality flips. Not that people are photos that you can have negatives for or anything, but like Steve being apathetic in the face injustice. Or Bruce being playful and assertive. In other words the Avengers being very OOC?
> 
> [So this deviated from the prompt a bit (it ran away from me and I’m pretty slow) ...Sorry?]

Tony wakes up with jerk, left with the disorienting sensation of waking up without the memory of having fallen asleep, and stares at the device that sits at the center of his lab.

Tony was actually a little impressed, to be honest.

There’s a… calling the thing a bomb or a WMD doesn’t quite do it justice.

_Technically_ , the machine is meant to turn oil into something akin to a renewable resource. It sucks in carbon molecules from the air and, with a little salt water, converts it into that prized liquid that runs the world. If put on the market, within days every country in the world that could afford one would be manufacturing their own oil, creating their own nationalist markets for it.

And make Stark Industries _trillions_ of dollars in gross profits within _months_.

There was only one kink. The waste that the machine produces is gaseous, steam-like really, clear looking and a little bit poisonous. A little bit meaning that it had a long term delay in symptoms that just a little bit shorter than those caused by asbestos and a severity level (to both the people and the environment) that fell somewhere in between Chernobyl and Hiroshima.

You know, small problems.

Opposite Day Tony had clearly unplugged the part of their brain that dealt with silly things like guilt and morals. Though he’d kept enough of his brain cells intact that he’d managed to do a complete shutdown of JARVIS and the bots without raising any alarms. And, while convincing his similarly affected teammates that he was perfectly unaffected by the spell wouldn’t have been hard, it bothered the heck out of him that OD!Tony’s acting had been decent enough to fool Pepper.

Well, OD!Tony _was_ Tony. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had decades of practice in fooling people.

Part of him kind of wants to inspect the device out of scientific curiosity. But that’s warring with the desire to just _bleach_ everything and then take something strong enough to induce amnesia and maybe knock him out for a couple days.

Before he can decide which to do, he’s interrupted by a knock on the glass panes of the lab. Steve is leaning on the inside of the doorway when Tony looks up. Steve stares at him for a moment before offering up a sheepish smile that Tony weakly returns. The blond glances from the (alarmingly innocuous looking) machine at the center of the room and then back to Tony.

“So…you’re taking that apart, right?”

Tony startled. As much as he’d like to pretend otherwise, his memory of the last 24 hours was very much intact. And he’d taken great care to act “normal,” as if the Iron Man armor had protected him from the effects of the magic.

“How did… What do you know about this thing? We haven’t spoken to each other all since we got back.”

Steve opened his mouth, cringed slightly and then visibly waved off the question.

“We, the rest of the team, are pretty much just spending today erasing all evidence of the last – of yesterday. So, once you’ve got Jarvis back online, can you have him wipe _all_ the records? Just… _everything._ And then he can help you take that thing apart safely, okay?”

Tony nodded slowly, still confused but willing to play along. He stood up, rubbing light circles around the arc reactor, covered only with a light undershirt. “So… What did _you_ get up to yesterday?” he teased, trying to keep things light.

Steve snorted. “Not…not much,” he said, bringing one hand up to run though his hair. “Nothing I’d want to talk about, anyway.”

Tony smiled wryly and would have left it along had it not caught sight of the inside of Steve’s wrist.

“Is…is that a _hickey_ on your wrist?” Tony asked, sounding vaguely scandalized.

Steve blinked and glanced down at his wrist and then back up at Tony.

“ _Yeah_. And I’ll be honest, that whole thing ranks about _eighth_ on the list on weird things I did yesterday.”

“…So wipe the tapes.”

“Wipe the tapes.”


End file.
